Family
by Superlative Sparkles
Summary: MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY! Raven's the new girl in town. She runs into the Titans, and joins their team. Everything seems fine, until the young girl turns 16.
1. Welcome To Jump

Family.

Parents and their children thought of as a group

Children of a father and mother, offspring.

Group of people living in the same house.

All of a person's relatives.

Group of related people, tribe or clan.

Group of related organisms ranking below an order and above a genus.

Any group of related or similar things.

Trigon, the dark and evil demon, had once taken over a planet called Azerath. He forced the families that lived there to be his slaves. There were many demoness who seeked him out, wanting such a maniacal man to be their mate. But he picked one girl from the planet, a helpless, tiny, women of the age of eighteen. Her name was Arella. He raped her, and they conceived a monster. Arella was a nice woman, one who never would kill a child, even if it was the span of the devil. She had the child in the only safe place she could find, the Temple of Azerath. The child grew into a deadly toddler. The child's powers were growing rapidly, and no one was capable to control them. Arella sent her child away from Azerath. The child was sent to Earth, to fend on its own. That is where the child has been for the last twelve years, wondering around, lost, confused, and all alone. Until last year it still couldn't control its powers. Until one faithful day, the child made a wrong turn that started it's life. You might be wondering who I am. I still don't really know. But, I do know one thing. That horrid monster/child is me.

Last month, I had entered Jump City. Earlier today, I decided to go for a walk. I had just turned on to Duchess Street, when I heard a cry for help. Little did I know, my life was about to change. An odd looking man ran out of a building with the world BANK. I have little clue as to what the heck is going down, but I have a funny feeling that the odd looking man is the cause of the scream. I dash after him. He sees me coming and turns. "I've never seen you before. Are you a new Titan?" "Am I a new what?" "I'll take that as a no. But, let me introduce myself. I'm Mumbo, and you shouldn't have come near me." He punches me strait in the face, and tries to run for it, but he hasn't covered much ground. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe I shouldn't have come near you." He turns and glares at me. "But, you shouldn't have hit me. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" My powers jumped from my hands to a car that was parked besides Mumbo. It hits him with full force, and he flies across the street.

Someone from behind me lets out a cry, "Look, it's the Teen Titans! We're saved!" I turn, and a colorful group of teens my age are in front of me, all in fighting stance. "FREEZE!" the tall one in the middle yells. He is dressed like a traffic light, and has a mask on that covers more than half his face. He appears to be very toned and muscular. I examine the rest of these 'Teen Titans." Floating above the rest was a tall girl, with red hair and large green eyes. Her hands are glowing green, and her thin body is decked out in shades of purple. The word CHEERLEADER comes to mind. Totally not the kind of person I'd hang out with, or even near. To the left of Traffic Man was a tall man who appeared to be half blue. This time, the word FOOTBALL JOCK comes to mind. And to Traffic Man's right was a short guy with green skin, point ears, and fangs. This time, all I can think is TOTAL FREAK. CHEERLEADER and JOCK walk over to Mumbo, who was lying in a heap. The other two haven't moved.

I turn from the spot, and think 'Well they have this under control.' "I said, FREEZE!" I turn and see that Traffic Man was directing this, both times, to me. Oh dang it! So much for staying low and trying to live here for long. Now that I think about it, I probably should have thought about all this when I hit Mumbo with the car. I can't be arrested I think to myself: turn and take off flying. I don't know where I'm going or how long I have been in the air, but I soon hear wings flapping behind me. I turn my head around. FREAK has turned into a green pterodactyl and TRAFFIC MAN is dangling from his claws. I glance around for something to do. There just so happens to be a flag on a house in front of me. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I cry as I pull the flagpole to me. I launch it at them, not aiming to hurt; I'm not _that_ evil, but trying to get them off of my tail. Didn't work.

I quickly turned, looking for some other form of weaponry, but I didn't find any. Instead I found the trunk of a tree.

When my eyes open, I'm in an unfamiliar room. A loud beeping fills my head. Where did Traffic Man and Freak take me? "How are you feeling?" My head follows the voice to its owner. Traffic Man. He's sitting right beside me. I sit up, then glare at him. "Are you feeling okay?" He asks me, much slower than the first time. What does he think I am? Mental? "Yes," I finally answer. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" His eyes, or where his eyes should be, never leave my face. "Concerning?" "Your involvement in today's bank robbery." "What? No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I didn't rob that bank!" "Then why did you run from the scene?" "Because of this reason, right here. You automatically assume that because I was at the scene, that I had participated." "But fleeing makes me think you have something to hide, and you don't want to be caught." "Look, I'm new to town. So, I don't know the rules. I saw you guys and thought 'they have this under control.'"

An alarm suddenly went off, along with red glowing lights. They were off almost as soon as they came on. Traffic Man reaches for something on his belt. It's some type of cylinder. "Cyborg, do you read me?" "Loud and clear, Robin." "Cyborg, she just woke up. I'm going to stay here with her. You're in charge." "Boo Yah! Thanks man. Here that BB? I'm in charge!" "You're name's Robin?" He smirks as he puts his walkie-talkie thing away. "That's what they call me." "So it's not your real name?" "It's difficult." "Well, what do I call you?" "I don't care." "I'll go with Robin." "Fine by me." "Robin, I want to leave." "Leave? But, I was thinking about letting you join our team."

"I'm sorry. Did you just say join your team?" "Yes." "I don't work well with others." "But, you'd get to have your own room." "That's nice, but…" "And, you'd get free food and clothes." "Cool.." "And I won't take no as an answer." "Look, Robin, I'm not what you'd call a good person." "You just said you stopped that bank robbery." "Not really." "But…" "I saw Mumbo, ran over to him, got punched in the face, got angry, and threw a car at him." "But you took him down. That's what counts. So do you want to join? Help fight evil?" I looked at my hands. There's an IV stuck in my left one. I concentrate on it really hard, pulling it out slowly with my mind. Once it's out, I look at Robin. He's waiting patiently. Catching his eye, I nod. "Do I get a tour?" He smiles. "Sure." He helps me stand. "Since your going to be working here, I'd like to Know your name." "Raven."


	2. Meeting The Titans

Family.

Parents and their children thought of as a group

Children of a father and mother, offspring.

Group of people living in the same house.

All of a person's relatives.

Group of related people, tribe or clan.

Group of related organisms ranking below an order and above a genus.

Any group of related or similar things.

After the tour, Robin sat with me in the living room. The tower was quite. "So," Robin started. "Tell me about yourself." "Nothing to tell. You?" He smirked. "Same here." "Tell me about the other Titans. Seeing as how I'll be working with them, I think I should know them." Okay, so I lied. I have no intention of staying here. Staying any place for too long would be dangerous. I was really casting the joint, or in this case joints. I needed to start planning my escape, and I needed their strengths and weaknesses to be sure I could run.

"Who do you want to hear about first?" "You said Cyborg earlier. Who's he?" "Cyborg is part robot. But, being that way helps make him more human than the rest of us. He can fix just about any mechanical device in the world." "And the freaky little green thing? The one who can morph into animals?" "Beast Boy. Like you said, he morphs into animals. He also plays way to many video games, watches too much T.V., eats tofu, and makes time to pull elaborate pranks."

"And the girl?" Robin turned his head slightly to the right, trying to hide his smile. "Starfire. She's an alien. She shoots lasers out of her eyes and hands. She talks differently, adding 'the' in front of random words or calling you Friend insert name here, and she can't cook. At all!" "Sounds like someone has a crush." Robin immediately snapped back to serious mode. Okay, time to change the subject. "And you?" "What about me?" "Do you have powers?" "No. Not really. But, I know Martial Arts, and Ti Chuan Do, and stuff in that nature. And I have weapons. But, no superpower."

"Robin! Man you won't believe…Oh…. Hey." I turned in my chair. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy stood in the door way with four boxes of pizza. "Cyborg. How'd the mission go?" "Great, man. Gizmo is in jail. I'm Cyborg by the way." I nodded. "So I've heard." Turning to the others, I added "You're Starfire. And you're Beast Boy." "So, you gonna stay with us? Um…" "Raven. And I think I might try it here."

That night

I was almost at the door. I was almost free. "Raven?" Dang it! I turned to face Robin. "Leaving so soon?" I didn't say anything. "If you really wanted to go, why didn't you say so in the first place?" "Sorry." "Is something wrong?" Yes. "No." "You can tell me." "You really want to know?" "Yes." I followed him to the couch and told him my story. I don't know why I opened up to him. But, I did. I didn't tell him the future parts of my story. Just the past. If he could handle my past, then I might stay. After my story was over, he was quite.

He looked at me, then did the most unexpected thing. He hugged me. In my ear he whispered "Please stay." I thought for a second. I did tell myself I'd stay if he could handle it.

"All right. I'll stay."

And I meant it.

So…. What did you think? Do you like it so far? Please read and review!

3 Superlative Sparkles


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay and for not ever putting up a disclaimer. Been Really Busy. Soccer, Summer Reading, School, and Drama. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans . Wish I did, but I don't.

P.S. This chapter contains a scene from the show. But I kind of changed it.

That all happened about 6 months ago. Since then things have been great. I've become friends with the Titans. At least I think I have. In Starfire's case, I went from Stranger Raven to Roommate Raven to Friend Raven and now Best Friend Raven. And I think I've been a big help. Plus, many criminals have been arrested because of me.

But that's the good things that have happened.

In one week, a terrible tragedy will happen. I've got to get off this planet. To protect my friends, and this world I've come to know.

Trigon. That's what's coming. That's why I've got to run. When I was born, Trigon cursed me. When I turned 16, whichever planet I'm on will be destroyed. Doesn't that put the sweet in Sweet 16?

"Helllllllllllllo? Raven?" Beast Boy has been in my face for the past month. He said he could tell by my mood that something was wrong. Funny since my mood is always the same. "Go away, Beast Boy." "Best Friend Raven? Is something not right? Are you with the sickness?" Star asked, not trying to mask the fear in her voice. "No, I'm not sick." "Are you mad at someone?" Beast Boy asked. I frowned. "No." Why would I be mad at them? They hadn't done anything wrong. Well, that's not true. They did befriend me.

I sensed Robin entering the room. "Beast Boy, Star." He called. "Why don't you two go out and get us all something to eat?" "That sounds cool," Beast Boy said. "Let's go Starfire." And the two skipped out of the room. "How have you been Rae?" I didn't turn to face him. "I've been younger." "Raven, it'll be alright. I'm not about to let your father end the world. No offense." If I could show emotions, I'd probably smile. But, I don't.

Robin moves toward the couch. He leaps over it, landing besides me. "Anything good on T.V.?" He asks, taking the remote. "Haven't been watching it." He settles on a football game. I watch it for a bit. Then I looked toward Robin. He turned his head and met my eyes. I rest my head on his shoulder, and he puts his arm around me. "What would I do without you?" I whispered. "Probably run from planet to planet," he replied. "Probably," I agreed. Before Earth, I'd stay on a planet just long enough to rest up. Then I was gone.

Beast Boy and Starfire came back about half an hour later. Beast Boy held two boxes of doughnuts and a box of pizza, and Starfire held three shopping bags. She quickly fled the room, and returned empty handed. "What was in those bags?" I asked. Beast Boy and Starfire shared a quick look, then turned back to me. "Nothing," they both replied simultaneously. Yeah… like I'm really buying this. "Seriously, what's in those bags guys?" "Clothes," Starfire quickly replied. "I bought myself new clothes." "Riiiiiight." Still not buying it.

That night, I sat on my bed, staring at the clock on my nightstand. _Tick…Tick…Tick. _Time seemed to stand still. Time seems to be my nemesis right now. I closes my eyes. Think about something, _**ANYTHING**_, else. Footsteps. I can hear them. They seem to be drifting up through the floor! The footsteps are almost as loud as the clock. Almost.

_Tick…step…tick…step…tick. _I shot out my hand in the clock's direction, and send it flying towards the wall. _**CRASH!**_ Not my smartest move. The footsteps stop. They heard me. Well, better go give them a warm welcome.

The lights seem to be on in the kitchen. I peep through the threshold and see….

Balloons? Streamers? A cake? A piñata? What the…?

Robin turns around, and catches my eyes. He smiles. "**Happy Birthday!"** The whole team sings. "It's not my birthday." "We know, but it's coming up, and we thought we sould surprise you," Beast Boy said, with a smile covering half his face. "How did you find out!" Anger was building inside. "I sort of snuck onto some site on our computer. It was the restricted files. It was there." Beast Boy's smile dropped the tiniest bit as he said it. "Come on, Rae! It's time to get our partyin' on!" "No," I mutter. This wasn't something to be celebrating! I was about to turn 16 and end this world! Didn't they get that?

"Rae, come on. It'll all be okay." Robin said, and he held his hand out to me. "Join in the celebration." "**NO!**" I screamed, and the decorations and the cake all blew to pieces. I turned and ran. "Raven! Raven, wait." I turned to face Robin. "Just talk to me." "No, I can't talk. Not right now." I turned. "Raven. You were in my mind once. Now let me in yours." He was referring to this time when he could see Slade everywhere he looked. I entered his mind to help him, and found that even though Slade was dead, he was there, in Robin's mind.

And ever since then, I've known everything there is to know about him. "Robin, you of all people should know that my mind is a dark and dangerous place." And I left him there.

And there you have it. The next chapter. I'll try to have the next one up A.S.A.P. I don't think it's as good as my last two. Sorry. But, please don't hate me. I'll put up something better. (I hope) Also, thank you to the one person who sent me a reply. It meant so much to me. And thanks to the two people who subscribed to my story. And for all the others out there in FanFiction land, please R&R.


	4. The Proposal

Here we go. Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans.

9 O' clock. Time seemed to move even slower than it did earlier. Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe this means there will be enough time to save the world by ending my father's visit... And maybe I was dropped on my head as a baby. What am I thinking? The Titans will step in and save the day? Just a few months ago, I didn't even know these four teens. Now they were going to save me and the world? Okay Raven, you need to relax. You need to… _**CRASH!**_ My window shatters into tiny pieces, as a rock lands on the bed right in front of my leg. There's a rubber band around the rock, and a note nestled within that.

**Want to save your world, honey? I can help you. Meet me in front of the bank where you first met the Titans. One Hour. I'll be waiting. **

Like I said, my life, scary movie. It even comes with weird notes that could lead someone into a trap. Isn't life swell? There's a faint knock on my door. "Rae? Can I come in?" Robin. I toss the rock out the window, put the glass back in place via powers, and hid the note under my pillow. "I guess," I mumble, sitting down on my bed. The door opens, and robin enters, crossing to me. "Rae. It'll all be fine. We can stop whatever's coming." "Will you stop telling me that? Every time you say that, I feel worse and worse!" "Well what do you want me to say? You're talking about the end of the world! I don't think its coming!" I glance at my pillow, the note secretly under it. Was Robin right? Did this mysterious stone throwing, message writing person know something that could stop my father? Was there a way out of it all?

I turn back to Robin. "Please leave." Instead of going to my door, he sits on the bed besides me. He reaches for my hand. I recoil my hand, causing him to quickly pull his own back. "Sorry," he mumbles. Stupid Trigon. If he never decided to make me his portal to Earth, I could show feelings. I could hold Robin's hand and not fear the world blowing up. I thought of the note. Could Trigon be stopped? I glanced over at my clock. 9:05. if I walked to the bank, it take me an hour to get there. But if I flew I could get there in a half hour. I turned back to Robin. "I'm kind of tired," I mumble. "Okay," He stood to go. "It'll all work out Rae. I know it will."

As soon as Robin was out of my room, I leapt from my bed, ran to my tiny closet, and put on my cape. Hard to believe that six months ago I'd first seen this closet. I'd first seen Titan's Tower. I'd first seen the Titans. I'd first seen Robin….

NO! Clear my mind, I can't go there, I can't think about that. Focus on something else.

The note! Think about the note. It could be a trap. And if it is, then I should tell the team so that they can watch my back. I should at least tell Robin. Robin has nice muscles. Robin could protect me with those nice muscles. Robin…

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! Get a hold of yourself, girl! I glance back at the clock. 9:10. Might as well go now. The early bird catches the worm, or in my case the early bird catches the note-writing, rock-throwing, window-breaking hopefully way to save the world worm. I glance out my window, and then slide it up. The world is hidden in darkness. Robin's hair is dark. It's also spiky, and makes him look hot, and…. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

"Hello? Anyone here? I got your note?" Silence. Maybe I'm really early. "Hello Raven. You look lovely." I've heard his voice before. It's haunted each of us Titans at one point or another, but not as much as it has haunted Robin. "Slade?" I meant to sound brave, but I couldn't mask the question lurking there. "We thought you were dead." "I am dead. And thanks to you, it appears that the whole world will soon be dead as well." "But, how are you alive?" "Your Father wants me to help insure that his visit to Earth goes as planned." "Your HELPING him?" "I was. But, I got to thinking. I don't want your Dad to run this world. That should be left to me." "Why'd you throw that rock at my window?" Slade stepped out from the shadows. He looked the same as he always had. "I've got a proposition for you. You don't want your Dad here, and I'd like to help." "What's the catch?" "Why does there have to be one?" "Cause there's always one."

He smiles. "The only known ways to stop your Father are A, you dieing…"

"I don't like that option." He smiles again. "I knew you wouldn't." "What's the other options." "No, not options. Option. A or B." "Well what's B?" "You taking a husband that your Father finds fit to take over and do his work." "What?" "Yep, and it turns out there's only one candidate in the running for that." "Who?" I thought of every super villain we ever faced. Slade smiles again. "Me." "WHAT?" "So, dear Raven, will you marry me?"

Dun Dun Dun! Thanks for reading. Please R&R!

Superlative Sparkles


	5. GoodBye Titans

Sorry about the delay. Without any further ado, Chapter 5!

I crept back into my room. I glanced down at my left hand's ring finger. It felt heavy, trying to support the tiny ring it now held. Or maybe it was all the things that are now riding on this ring. The earth, the future, everything's safety, it all was mixed in with the small silver band. I laughed to myself. When I'd been younger, and more foolish, I'd dream about my wedding. My ring was always a thin gold band with a nice sized diamond. Not silver without a stone.

It's Slade, I think. What did you expect? Something in the corner of my room catches my eyes. Traffic light colors. "Robin?" "Who is he?" I look at him. His eyes are glued on my ring. "Robin…"

"WHO?"

I turn from him. I can feel tears starting to form. I can't cry, I think to myself. No emotion. "A guy." "Raven, I need to know." "Why? It's my life. If I'm engaged, what can you do to stop me?" I sense him cross the room, stopping inched behind me. He turns me around. I try to back away, but he won't let me go. I can sense pain radiating from him. His heart is breaking.

"I found the way." I whisper. "What way?" "The way to keep him from coming here." "And how does you being engaged help?" "If I marry this guy, Trigon will be satisfied. He'll leave Earth alone." Robin shakes his head. "There has to be another way." "There is," I reply. "Me dying." "I don't like that option," Robin whispers. "I didn't either."

"When are you… getting…" he stops. He reaches for my left hand, looking at the ring. "Tomorrow." I whisper. He nods, then looks at me. He places his hand on my cheek, and I press into it. He leans in towards me. My eyes flutter shut and I press my lips to Robin's…

_**KABOOM!**_

I whirl around. The entire wall behind me is gone. Slade stands outside, floating in mid-air. "I knew something like this would happen." "Slade!" Robin moves to a fighting stance. "Nice to see you again, Robin," Slade greets. "I've just come to pick up my fiancé." Robin glares at me. "SLADE? YOU'RE MARRYING SLADE?" "Robin…" "No dear," Slade cuts me off. "You don't owe him an explanation. Come on, I think its time you move out of this tower."

"I'm sorry, Robin. But, I have to save the world." I turn from Robin, and fly over the wreckage. Slade takes my hand, and leads me from Titans Tower.

Thanks for reading so far!

Love, Superlative Sparkles!


	6. The Wedding?

Hola. Here's the next chapter! Hope you like the story!

The few hours that lay between the moments Slade removed me from the Tower and the wedding flew by like seconds. Slade robbed a wedding store during the day. I didn't have the heart to try and stop him. He took a tux for himself and a dress for me. The dress lies on the bed in the small room in Slade's hideout. This small room was converted into a bedroom for me. I hold up the dress again, and look at it. It is white, with pearls decorating every inch of it. It's sleeveless, and falls down to my knees. So not what I'd have picked.

Starfire would love this. I place the dress back on the bed, then look at the clock in the room. It and the bed are the only pieces of furniture. The time is 7:45. The wedding is in 15 minutes. Reluctantly, I dress into the gown. I sense someone at the door way. Slade steps in. "You look nice." I don't reply. He crosses to me. "Are you ready to go?" I still don't reply.

I'm doing the right thing, right? Saving the world IS a good thing. Then, why does this feel so…. What's the word I'm looking for? WRONG!

He takes my hand, and leads me through his hideout, to the door. He kicks off, and hovers a few inches about the ground. "Aren't you coming, dear?" "Stop." I mutter. To my surprise, it sounds more forceful than I'd plan. Good.

"Stop what, sweetheart?" I yank my hand from his, then float up so I'm face to face with him. "The pet names. I'm not your sweetheart, I'm not your dear. I'm your enemy." "No your not. You're my bride." "Not by choice." "Yes, by choice. You had a choice, and you chose me. Now, let's get going, sweetheart." I follow him to the church. He picked a small one, on the outskirts of town. On Duchess Street. The street I'd met the Titans on. As the memories from that day come back, I glance at Slade.

If someone had walked up to me on that day, and told me that I'd be getting married in six months to my enemy, in hopes of saving the world from death and destruction, and my father, I'd have said that they needed help, stat. But, here I am. About to become Mrs. ….. Does Slade even have a last name? Oh well.

Old, crumbling, and historic. First three words that come to my mind to describe the church. There are pillars outside, and flower beds around the church. It was nice, maybe even beautiful. But, I don't feel better. Slade walks ahead of me, stopping to talk to an older gentleman at the door. "We're the 8 o'clocks." "Ahh." The gentleman replied. "Come in." The 8 o'clocks? Sounded more like a business meeting than a wedding.

The man stopped me at the door. "You stay here. When the music starts, you come in." Sounded simple. The man led Slade up the aisle, then motioned for a woman at the organ to start. The bridal song started, and I made my way to Slade. When I reached him, the priest motioned for the organ to stop. It didn't. The priest sent the woman another signal, but again, she didn't catch it. Finally, the man walked to her, and stopped her hands. He returned to us, muttering "Wives!"

"We are gathered here today, to join together…" "Slade," Slade whispers. "Slade," the priest continues, "and…" "Raven." I mutter. "Slade and Raven in Holy Matrimony. If there is anyone who has an objection as to why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."

_**KABOOM!**_

The front doors are blasted open, and four people stand in the doorway. There's a CHEERLEADER, decked out in shades of purple, with red hair. There's a FOOTBALL JOCK, who appears to be half blue. There's a TOTAL FREAK, whose skin is green. And finally, there is a guy in the middle who looks like the Traffic Color Lights.

"Yeah, I've got a few objections!" Robin yells.

THANKS! PLEASE R&R!

LOVE,

Superlative Sparkles


	7. Liar, Liar

B.T.W. HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY! HOPE YOU ALL HAD A SUPERLATIVE DAY!

Hi! So here's the next chapter. And by the way, for the person who told me that I could go back to the original storyline now, I would, but I have a few more twist and turns. Hold onto your hats, Ladies and Gentlemen, and enjoy the ride!

"You lied to her, Slade. You lied to her, and you know it!" Fire burned in Robin's eyes. I could see it through his mask.

"And what is it that I lied to my sweet bride about?" Slade tried to use as innocent of a voice he could, but he couldn't mask his irritation. One thing I've learned from my few months of kicking evil's butt is that bad guys don't really like it when their plans are foiled.

"Don't act dumb, dude. Ya' know what'cha did!" Cyborg raised his arm, morphed it into a canon, and aimed it at Slade.

"Who said I was acting?" Slade turned from the Titans to face me. "I really don't know what they are talking about." He turned to the minister. "Can you get rid of these rude freaks so that we can get on with the wedding?"

"Are you kidding? Do you know who they are?" The minister's eyes widened in shock. "They're the Teen Titans! They saved my wife's life. I owe them. If they want to stay, I'll let them."

"Tell her, Slade." Robin took a few steps towards Slade. "Tell her or I will." I finally found my voice. "Tell me what?" Slade turned his head towards me. His masked eyes met mine, and then he turned away. "TELL ME WHAT!" Robin made his way towards me, wrapped an arm around me, and said firmly, "He told you that you had to marry a person your dad would find fitting to take over. Isn't that what Slade told you?" "How did you know that?" I thought back to last night, in my room, I'd never mentioned to Robin that Trigon had to pre-approve the guy. Starfire glided over to us, and handed me a mirror. I glanced at it.

It wasn't any mirror, it was my mirror. My portal to Nevermore. But, neither my reflection nor my mind's world appeared. And when I saw his face, full of sincere care, an emotion I never knew him to own, I knew I'd been tricked. "Dad?"

"Raven." Trigon smiled, another first for him. "Raven, this man, this… Slade. Don't believe him. He knows not of your prophecy. He knows only what he wishes to know, most of which his mind has fantasized for him. If you are certain that you love the world you are on, and wish for it to not be destroyed, then marrying this man is not your solution." "Then what is father?" I waited for his response.

"You must find your true love before your sixteenth birthday. Find him, and marry him. Prove to me, my child that love still exists in the universe. For in all my years of searching, I've never found a place of love. You have six days left. "

Trigon's face vanished. Fire burned in my eyes. I glared towards Slade. "You lied to me!" "Now, darling," he started. "You have to understand! It was for your own good!" "For my own good? If it were for my own good, you'd pat me on the head, tell me everything will be okay, and give me a cookie! You almost made me end the world!" "Wow! You're a smart girl!" sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Do you want that cookie now?"

TA-DA! Still not done, but headed there.

Thank you so very, very much for reading my story this far.

Please, if you find the time, review it.

Also, did anyone else notice that Raven is from Nevermore, and in Edgar Allan Poe's poem _The Raven, _that the raven repeatedly speaks of nevermore? Just some food for thought.

Anyway, KISSES!

Superlative Sparkles


	8. The New Proposal

Hello again! Well, I apologize for being away so long. I was the lead in my school's Drama Production! I love acting! Anyway, back to Teen Titans.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans. Sad face.

Slade's face. My foot. His face through the wall. Starfire had left the church to go get the cops. Robin sat on one of the pews with me. One of his arms held me to him. Beast Boy ans Cyborg stood guard over Slade.

"What's the point of arresting him?" I asked Robin. "Give him an hour, and he will have escaped." That got a smile out of him. "Rae?" Beast Boy called from across the room. "I thought your dad was evil." "He is evil, Beast Boy." I replied. "He seemed sort of nice on your mirror." Beast Boy countered. "He did. He has to." I watched my hands for a moment, and then continued. "He's in transit." Beast Boy shot me a look as if I had just asked him to order a five star meal in French. "On his way here." I explained. "He has no control over how he acts. It's safe to say you caught him in the best mood that he has been his entire life."

The police arrived and took Slade away. We moved from the church to the Tower. I had just freed myself of the disgusting wedding garment and into my clothes when there was a knock on my door. "It's open," I called. Robin entered. "Hi," he said. "Hi. What brings you to my room?" I asked, sitting on my bed. He took a while to think of a response. "Hope." He said, and crossed the room towards me. I patted the spot besides me, and he sat down.

We didn't talk for a while, only sat there. We watched the sun set outside my window. I didn't realize how late it had been. I jumped slightly when he finally spoke. "Six days." It wasn't a question, but it didn't sound as if he were simply stating it either. "Six days." I said, although I don't know if I was answering his question or confirming the information. He nodded. "Raven…" He stopped, and then looked over at me. "Yes?" I met his eyes, waiting. He reached forward, and took my hand in his. "I… I think…" He stopped again. "Well… that's a good thing Robin. If you didn't think you'd be Beast Boy." He smiled, slightly, and then let the smile slip away. "Rae, I think I found the answer to this whole problem." "Okay, what would that be?"

He gripped my hand tighter. "You need to find a man who loves you, and is willing to marry you in six days time. Right?" "Yes, but it's more complicated than that." I countered. "No, it's not. It's not complicated at all. Raven, I love you." I blinked. Then I blinked again, just to be sure this was real. Robin didn't vanish. "What?" It was all I could manage to say, and it came out as a whisper. "I love you, Raven. And if it's alright with you, I'd like to marry you." "Robin…" "This isn't because it is the only way to save the world either. I really do love you, Rae. And I want to be with you. So if that means that I have to marry you to date you, it's an added bonus!"

He stood up, and moved so he was kneeling in front of me. ON ONE KNEE! "Rae, will you marry me?" He pulled out a tiny ring box and opened it. Inside was a small ring with a diamond chip on top. When had he found the time to buy it? He was still waiting for an answer. "No." I whispered. "No?" Hurt dripped from his voice. "No. Robin, I can't marry you." "Why not?" "What about Starfire? You love her." "No I don't! I love you!" "I can't let you marry me, Robin. I'd just ruin your life." "No, Rae. You wouldn't. You'd make it so, so much better. The only way you could ruin my life is if you're sticking to saying no."

"Why do you want to marry me, Robin?" He paused, thinking hard, searching for the perfect response. "Yesterday, when we kissed, it was the happiest moment of my life. And I want to marry you, Rae, so that I can have that happy moment everyday for the rest of my life. Please, Raven, please. Marry me?"

So... how will Raven respond? Well, stay tuned! You'll find out soon enough!

KISSES!

SUPERLATIVE SPARKLES


	9. The End

Thank you so much for waiting. Here is the last chapter. This is my first story, so that means this is my first ending. I feel like crying. Here we go!

When the sun rose the next day, everyone in Jump City knew something had changed over night. The air seemed to have a happy quality, the threat of death long gone. Most people gathered around the center of town. Whispers rang through the city. "Did you hear? The most eligible bachelor? Over night!" Most women were upset. He was engaged. No one saw it coming. No one even remembered him dating her.

Other people were excited. A wedding! And soon, too. Really soon. Soon as in the next day or so! All the citizens jumped in to help. These teens had saved each of their lives at one point or another. And they had never asked for anything in return. It was the least that they could do.

I watched them all from the Tower. They ran back and forward. Little ants, going crazy over the news. Treating us like we were celebrities. But, we aren't. We're just two crazy teenagers. Diving head first into the unknown. The world out there reflected into the Tower. Starfire stood in the kitchen, dusting with one hand, cooking with the other, and somehow managing to be vacuuming with her feet. She keep saying how happy she was for us, and then breaking into a song about weddings from her planet. Aliens.

Beast Boy ran around hanging decorations. Cyborg was reprogramming the circuit board, setting it up so that it fit the wedding. Robin had gone out, saying he needed to pick something up. I retreated to my room. I tried to meditate. When that didn't work, I tried to sleep. Nothing was working. I don't know how long I laid there. Maybe an hour or so. I was startled out of my phase when a loud pounding came from the door. "Best friend Raven? You are needed."

Starfire stepped into my room, and shut the door behind her. I sat up on my bed. "What is it, Star?"

"You must put this on, Best Friend Raven."

She held out a blindfold. I reached out for it, and secured it around my eyes. "Now what?" I asked. I felt her grab my hand, and pull me out of my room. She lead me for a long time. When she finally came to a stop, she turned to me and said. "We must take flight now." So we flew. I tried to keep track of how long we were in the air, but it was no use. When we landed, Starfire lead me a few yards more. I heard a door open, and we stepped in.

"I will help you." She said. I felt her snap off my cape, and then helped me into some type of shirt. The shirt didn't stop at my waist though. I felt it cover all of my leotard. "Starfire? What is this?" She didn't respond. Instead, I heard the door open and close. I ripped of the blindfold, and looked down. It was a elegant white dress. A wedding dress!

The music started. Cyborg reached for my hand. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I whispered. Starfire was cued. She started her walk. When she stopped, the music changed. The crowd rose. Most of the people we had ever saved were there. I looked at Cyborg. "Ready?" He asked. I took a deep breath in. "Yes."

We started our walk. I looked all around the room. Butterflies rose in my stomach. Why did they all have to look towards me? I quickly glanced ahead, and caught a breath taking sight.

Robin.

He looked so handsome in his suit and tie. He hadn't removed his mask, but I could tell that his eyes were on me. And his smile! His genuine smile. When we reached him, he reached out and took my hand. "You're beautiful!"

We stood there, and said our vowels. The minister turned towards us finally, and said the words the whole room had been waiting to hear. "Robin, you may now kiss you're bride." He leaned down, and smile when he was centimeters away. "I love you, Raven." "I love you, too, Robin." He kissed me. When he pulled away, I looked at each of my friends. Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy. All my friends. Then I looked into Robin's eyes. My husband. They were so much more than that though.

They are my family.

Thank you so so so so so so so a billion times so much for reading this. I really hoped you enjoyed it. As you have probably figured out, this is my first story. I hope it wasn't too boring. And if anyone happens to have some advice on how I can get this really cute guy to start liking me please let me know!

Kisses,

Superlative Sparkles


End file.
